Tellanus
Tellanus was a Broonidian Sergeant leading the Brainiacs. Biography Early Life Tellanus was born on Beldon III. He worked for the International Weapons Company until Riley bribed him into joining the Kitties as his lieutenant. Before ''Kenzie the Dog'' Tellanus` first mission was to track down and dispose of a Squidlon traitor, Ron Ikar, who possessed information vital to Riley`s plan. He and Zemerod pursued the alien to Harrackon V in the Medicaaan System. They tracked him to a spaceport in time to witness the Squidlon hijacking a Decaloid Cargo Ship and taking off. Continuing their pursuit, they shot him down over Beldon III, not long before crashing into an asteroid and crashing themselves. In the city of Yackropolis, they contacted Riley. The Feloid threatened to have them killed if they couldn`t catch the traitor. The duo stopped at the Lacron hotel for the rest of the night, before getting back on his trail. They later found Ikar at the Inkaaran Weapon Facility puchasing two Eviscerator guns and running off into the Farrgaan Woods. The two Broonidians had the woods bombed, not caring how much damage they caused. As they took off to earn their reward, they didn`t notice Ron sneaking into the back of their ship as it took off. On their way home, Zemerod went to the back to retrieve some drinks. He was then ambushed by Ron Ikar, who still both of the Eviscerators. Zemerod`s cries alerted Tellanus, who rushed to the back to help. Zemerod kicked a gun out of Ikar`s hand and shot him in the arm. Enraged, the Squidlon leapt onto Zemerod and knocked him to the ground. Tellanus tried to flee into the control room, but Ikar kicked him onto the computer, sending the ship tumbling toward Brainius. As the ship entered Brainius atmosphere, both Tellanus and Ron were sent flying into the back again. As Tellanus climbed back up, Ron was stuck in the hangar. Seizing the oppurtunity, Zemerod ejected the squidlon out of the airlock, sending him flying to his apparent doom. With the ship back under control, they returned to the secret Kitty base for their reward. After being promoted to sergeant, he lead a small fleet of fighters in a massive warship, the Revolution, to planet Daraax to mine for zilliuumn ore to use to create robots for Riley's army. However, their work there was polluting the environment of the planet, and when the nature-loving Thermopods complained, Tellanus simply turned down their complaint. With that, the Thermopods created an amount of fighters and cruisers equal to that of Tellanus' party and attacked. Tellanus sent all of his fighters out while he cowered in the bridge, desperately calling for backup as the Thermopods gained the upper hand. Broonidian Commander Ti Bap arrived in a warship to assist. As the Revolution was destroyed, the battle continued between Ti Bap's Destroyer and the Thermopod leader's, Haram Dokin's, Freedom. Eventually, the Thermopod rebellion was driven back. More backup arrived in the form of the Obliterator, in fear of the Thermopods striking again. The natives were, indeed, building more ships, and attacked the next morning. While both Brainiac ships fought the Rebellion, another group of natives sneaked into the Broonidian's factories and destroyed them. This distracted the Broonidians, and gave the Thermopods the opportunity to destroy the Destroyer. Outnumbered, Bap and Tellanus retreated. Kenzie the Dog After losing his promotion, he was stationed back on the Obliterator under Riley's right hand man, Yeamon. After attacking Husky City and taking many prisoners, they left the planet not knowing that a Husky named Kenzie had infiltrated the ship. She made it to the bridge and had them at gunpoint. Yeamon was forced to reveal the location of the prisoners. Once the Husky had left the bridge, Tellanus sounded the emergency alarm, teleporting the Broonidians off the ship, leaving Commander Storm to deal with Kenzie and Covak. Later, ater the destruction of both the Obliterator and Storm, Tellanus and Zemerod were teleported to the Orca. The duo forged a plan to lure the Huskies to their ship, allow them to fight through the Kitty Mercenaries, and leave after activating what they would think was the self destruct, but what was actually a signal to the Disemboweler, which would then shoot them down. Their plan went accordingly, and the Huskies fell to what the Broonidians thought was their deaths. They were rewarded by Riley, however the Huskies were secretly still alive. On the Orca Ii, Riley's secret weapons, the Toxic Dechati, were released into Serana Atmosphere. However, a Husky Defence Force was sent to the Orca and to the Husky City on Serana. Tellanus and Ti Bap commanded the Kitty Marauders from the Orca II. Much to their surprise, Kenzie and her friends showed up. After their troops were immobilised and the Orca badly damaged, the emergency alarm was sounded, teleporting them all off the ship. Appearances *Kenzie the Dog (Game)